Love save the empty
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Jenny isn't from our world. She got banished to the enchanted forest by her mother Cora, young Jenny then made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin, one that she now must live up to her end of the bargain which means that she has to face her mother and sister after years of being apart, but will they use her biggest weakness against her, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Jibbs maybe other pairing.
1. the past calls

**This is my second NCIS and Once Upon A Time crossover, I hope you guys like it. I want to thank my two friends, Kate for encouraging me to write this and Abby/ fashiongirl97 for helping me so much for with this story!**

**It will having many pairing hints but the main paring of course will be Jibbs. This is set at season 2 Once, after Cora's come to Storybrooke but before she dies, still haven't finished series 2 here in the UK so don't tell me what happens. Its AU obviously, I hope you like.**

**The title is a song by Erin McCarely and I thought it was perfect as Cora doesn't have a heart anyway on with the story. **

Love save the empty 

"_Mother can I talk to you?" 17 year old Jennifer asked her mother, one night after her sister Regina and father Henry had gone to bed._

"_Of course my darling, come sit beside me" Cora smiled at her daughter, she'd been sitting on a sofa by the fire, reading a book when her eldest daughter had interrupted her. Jennifer smiled at her mother before sitting down beside her on the sofa. "Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" Cora asked brushing a lock of Jennifer's red hair out of her face._

"_I don't like how you use magic" the redhead 17 year old informed her mother, moving a little on the sofa, so she wasn't so close to her mother's reach._

"_What do you mean?" her mother asked, completely confused as to where her daughter was going with this conversation "I teach you magic, you use magic" she added._

_Jennifer shook her head and got up off of the sofa and began to pace the floor under the orange glow of the fire by the fire place "I do not use magic how you use magic" she told her mother._

"_What do you mean how I use magic?" Cora asked, her voice showing she was a little angry at what her daughter was insinuating._

"_You use magic in a bad way, you use magic to manipulate people to get what you want" her daughter explained as she walked back and forth in front of the sofa, "Like today, Regina didn't want to go riding, she wanted to stay with me and read but you used your magic to make her follow you" she explained._

"_So what are you trying to say?" Cora asked her daughter._

"_I don't want you using magic, any of us, why don't we get away from here, I read of a place where there is no magic, wouldn't that be good, we can get a fresh start" Jennifer explained, with hope shining in her bright green eyes._

"_Selfish girl" she said with almost a laugh "Do you know what it took for me to get us all here?" her mother asked, her voice raised in anger._

"_I know you had to take out your heart…."Jennifer began and her mother cut her off._

"_How do you know that?" Cora asked standing up from the sofa to stand in front of her daughter._

"_I found it, in a box…" Jennifer began but her mother cut her off again._

"_How dare you go through my things?" she asked her._

"_I didn't…. I just stumbled upon it, if you put your heart back then we can all be happy" Jennifer suggested. "You can love…" _

"_Love is weakness my darling" she told her daughter taking a step closer to her, Jennifer took a step back._

"_What are you going to do?" she asked, seeing the look in her mother's eyes that told her she had a plan, an evil one at that._

"_Letting you go somewhere where you won't have to worry about magic or your family" Cora told her before Jennifer was surrounded by a thick cloud of purple smoke, she covered her eyes with her hands._

_She felt cold then hot all at once, she felt her hair fly around her shoulders and then she felt herself fall to the floor, pushing her hair back behind her ear, she looked around, her green eyes bright in curiosity, all she saw was trees, trees after trees and trees, where had her mother taken her._

_Jennifer got back up on her feet, she brushed off her dress and then looked around her, trying to decided what direction she should go, she began to walk through the forest, pushing through all the brambles and tree branches, stepping over tree roots, just as she walked into a small clearing, her dress got caught on a branch, she tried to move it off but couldn't, she huffed before sitting on the floor._

"_Well well what have we got here?" Jennifer looked up to find an imp looking man sitting on the rock opposite her._

"_The dark one" she mumbled, her mother having warned both she and Regina of him and the power he possessed._

"_I prefer Rumpelstiltskin" he told the younger redhead as he jumped off of the rock and bowed in front of her "It's nice to meet you Jennifer" he told her with a smile._

"_How do you know my name?" she asked him._

"_Let's just say I'm an acquaintance of your mother" he told her._

_Jennifer moved back away from him "My mother sent me here" she told him, leaving the fact that she hated her mother linger in the air._

"_I want to make a deal with you" he informed her, snapping his fingers, Jenny turned to find her dress was no longer stuck on the branch._

"_Wh….what sort of deal?" Jennifer asked, her eyes full of curiosity as Rumple came closer to her and offered her his hand to help her to her feet._

"_I can send you to a land where there is no magic, where you can get away from your mother" he told her._

_That was all that Jennifer had wanted, "What do you want from me in return?" she asked him, hoping it wouldn't be something to horrible of her._

"_In the future, your mother and sister will threaten me and my family" he told her "And your going to be the only one that can stop them" he told her "All I have to say is please and you'll come"_

_Jennifer nodded "Yes, I'll do it" she smiled and watched as he snapped his fingers and a contract and quill appeared in her hands._

"_Then sign on the dotted line" he told her then watched as she signed it, "Pleasure doing business with you Miss Mills" he said with a smile before snapping his fingers and then a swirling vortex came out of nowhere and he then told her to step in, Jennifer nodded before taking a breath and jumping into a vortex._

_Moments later she blinked her eyes open and looked around, once again she was surrounded by trees, she got up to her feet and began to look around, she heard a rustle of behind her, she turned around and found an older man walking on the path, looking very deep in thought, his head hung low, his hands in the pocket of his long brown coat, fedora sat on his head_

"_Excuse me" she spoke making him look up from his feet to her._

"_Yes" he told her with a friendly smile and kind green eyes._

"_Where am I?" she asked him._

"_You're in Anacostia park, Washington D.C" he told her "What's your name?" he asked her feeling she needed someone to look after her._

"_Uh Jenny" she told him._

"_My names Jasper" he told her with a friendly smile, "Would you like to get some hot chocolate?" he asked her._

_The little redhead nodded, Jasper smiled and couldn't help but think how this girl reminded him of his late wife_

…_._

Now Jenny Shepard, sighed before leaning back in her chair and looking down at the playing card in her hand, the queen of hearts, she had found it in the mail a couple of weeks ago, she knew who it was from, August Booth, a man she'd ran into in Paris, the man that had told her what her little sister Regina had become, what she'd done to their mother, how evil they both were, Booth had told her that Cora would come to this land once the curse was broken and when that happened he told her he'd send her a sign and this was the sign, her mother was here.

That's why she'd left Gibbs in Paris she was afraid that her mother was going to come soon and when she did she'd find her and possibly kill the man she loved, so she had to keep him safe and that meant she couldn't be near him but as the years passed by, she couldn't, she needed Gibbs, she loved him too much and she vowed that when her mother did return, she could stop her finding Gibbs and hurting him even if that meant sacrificing herself.

Of course now she and Gibbs had found one another again, when he first came to her three months ago and told her that he was sick of them dancing around their feelings for each other and both being so miserable she had been hesitant, the thought of her mother coming and hurting Jethro, the only man she'd ever loved just to hurt her, but she knew she couldn't keep living like that ,she had to give in to what she wanted, to what her heart wanted, so she'd kissed him and never looked back.

"Director there's a call for you on line one" Cynthia told her through the intercom, bringing her back to reality. To the life she had now, the life she wouldn't ever give up, she loved Jethro, she loved the team who were all the family she needed.

Jenny hit the intercom button "Did they say who it was?" she asked not having expected a call from anyone.

"No, just that it was really important" her assistant informed her.

"Okay, thank you Cynthia, you can go on your lunch break" she told her assistant before picking up her phone and answering "Shepard".

"I thought you were more of a Miller's granddaughter" the voice said on the other end.

"Excuse me" Jenny said surprised, "Who is this?" she asked.

"Rumpelstiltskin" the voice said on the other end, Jenny took in a deep breath, she never actually though this day would come.

"Oh" she took a breath "Is…it…is she…." She mumbled, this meant her mother and sister where on the war path.

"I'm dying" he told her "And your mother is coming to take my powers, you need to come and stop Cora and Regina" Rumple told her, breathing through his pain.

"I…." Jenny took another breath, her heart was beating so fast, it was making it hard to breath.

"Please" he told her, sending chills down her spine.

"Okay" she told him, "Where are you?" she asked.

"Story Brooke main" his voice said all breathy as if he was in serious pain.

"I'll be there as soon as I can" she said before putting the phone down, she ran a hand through her hair, her mind spinning, she quickly wrote a note to Cynthia saying that something very important was taking her away for the rest of the week at least, she put it on her desk before locking her office.

Gibbs was having a slow day as well, he was sitting back on his chair, a hot cup of coffee in his hand, he was feeling very relaxed, he then looked up at the catwalk hoping to see his beautiful redhead, but instead he saw her rushing across the catwalk and to the elevator.

Gibbs was a little concerned , he hoped it wasn't something bad and that she wasn't sick or anything, he looked back to his team, all of them staring at him.

"You okay boss?" Tony asked, all of them finding Gibbs' facial expression a little weird, he looked concerned, really concerned, not a facial expression they had ever seen before on his face.

"Yeah" Gibbs mumbled "Lets call it an early day" he suggested getting up from his chair and then just walking out of the bullpen.

Half an hour later he pulled up outside Jenny's George town house, he walked to the front door only to find that the door was already open.

"Jen" he called as he walked across the threshold, looking around at her shoes that had literally just been stepped out of and her bag which had been thrown on the floor, her keys still in the lock.

"Up here?" he heard Jenny's voice echo from her bedroom, so he then took to the stairs two at a time.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asked walking into Jenny's bedroom to find her stuffing the contense of her wardrobe into a duffel bag. "Not running again are you?" he asked her, trying to joked but he couldn't, it hurt him so much to just think about it.

Jenny lifted her head and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him close "Never" she assured him with a sweet smile before reaching up and kissing him lightly on the lips, Gibbs pulled her close and kissed her back.

"So where you going?" he asked when the kiss ended but they stayed in their embrace.

"A family friend really needs me in Main" she told him.

"I'll come with you" he said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"No" Jenny shook her head and pushed away from him and going back to the duffle bag on her bed and closing it.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked her "We both need a break" he told her.

Jenny shook her head "Look my family are very complicated and I really don't want you to get mixed into it all" she told him.

"I already am" Gibbs told her "Jen I love you no matter what, your family can't be that bad" he told her.

The redhead smiled "I love you too, but please, you'll be a lot safer if you stay here" she told him, pressing a fleeting kiss to his lips "I'll call you when I get there" she assured him before walking out of her bedroom, down the stairs and out of her front door, leaving a stunned and very concerned Gibbs behind.

TBC…

**I hope you like, please review.**


	2. shivers down the spine

Chapter 2

Jenny felt a shiver run up her spine as she crossed the town line and drove past the sign by the side of the road that said 'welcome to Storybrooke'. It seemed like a quiet little town, but she knew different she knew that the town wasn't what it looked like. She knew that the town had secrets, dark powerful secrets.

She drove through the quiet streets, she looked up at the sky, the clouds were growing dark she could tell there was a storm coming and she just knew that it had something to do with her being here, in this strange town, coming to rescue some imp that she'd made a deal with so many years ago, a lifetime ago.

Looking around at all the different shops, Jenny found the one she wanted, Mr Gold's pawnshop and antiquities, she pulled up outside and took a deep breath not sure if she wanted to walk in and get involved in all this again, she thought that that part of her life was behind her, that she wouldn't have to face it for a long time.

She took a deep breath, she was the first female director of a federal agency, she'd taken dozens of bullets, surely she could do this ,she could face her mother and sister, but could she use magic again, she hadn't used her magic since she was seventeen, she didn't like to use it but she knew if it came down to it she would have to, I mean she couldn't just shoot her mother.

Taking another breath, she got out of her car and stood tall, she puffed out her chest and pushed her hair back, she turned on her heels and headed into the shop.

Meanwhile in the Mills family crypt, Cora and Regina were starting their plan of attack on the injured Rumpelstiltskin when Cora felt a chill up her spine.

"Mother , are you all right?" Regina asked upon noticing how rigid and pale her other had become.

"Yes, I just…." Cora couldn't explain it, it was like part of her, like something had changed, something has changed, she didn't know what it was but it was in the air, something from her past was coming back to haunt her.

"Can I get you anything?" Regina asked still worried for her mother, she rested a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm fine" Cora shrugged her daughter's hand off of her shoulder, "Now let's go finish this" she told her daughter, who nodded with a smile, she was ready to get Henry back and Cora wanted power.

Everyone had just got Rumple settled in to the back room of his store that he always used as his office when they heard the bell above the door out front ring, "Who the hell is that?" Emma asked looking around at her parents and her ex.

"Hello" they heard a strange voice ask through the shop from out front.

"I called her" Rumple said as he clutched his chest, in pain and still finding it hard to breath, the poison was still rushing to his heart.

"Who is she?" Charming asked not liking the fact that he called a perfect stranger to help them someone he didn't know that he could trust to protect his family.

Rumple took a deep breath "A person I made a deal with many years ago" he told them.

Emma glared at Rumple before walking over through the curtain from the back room into the front, she stopped and stared at the women who stood in front of her, touching the glass unicorn baby mobile gently with her hand.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked making the redhead jump, she not having noticed the younger blond women

Jenny's hand flew straight to her chest to stop her heart from pounding , "Yes, I'm uh, looking for Rumpelstiltskin" she told her.

"Okay but first tell me who you are" Emma said moving to stand in front of the redhead.

"My Name is Jenny, I can help you stop my m… Cora" Jenny explained, hoping Emma would believe her.

Emma nodded "and what makes you so special that you can stop her?" the blond asked her.

"I'm her daughter" Jenny told her, Emma shook her head before backing away slowly and going into the back room.

Everyone looked up upon seeing Emma tare into the room and go straight for Rumple "You've brought Cora's other daughter here" she yelled at him.

"What!" Snow yelled "How can we trust her, she's probably working with Cora and is going to kill us all" she said.

"No…." Rumple slowly shook his head "She won't" he tried to assure them, Jenny was their only hope, his only hope, they needed to trust her.

"How do you know that?" Bay/Neal asked his father.

"I know" Rumple told them "She wouldn't break a deal with me" he added just as Jenny walked through the curtain into the back and everyone turned to look at her, "You've grown up Jennifer" he told her with a small smile.

"I prefer Jenny" Jenny told him, seeing the blood on his chest, he really was dying "What's the plan?" she asked everyone.

"You stay here and look after him and then we'll call if we need you" Emma told Jenny walking past her with the jar that held invisible chalk and Bay followed her out of the room, Jenny couldn't help but feel a little annoyed.

Charming grabbed Snow's hand before they walked out of the room to get the weapons that they would need, leaving Jenny and Rumple alone.

She walked over to him "Okay I'm here I held up my end of the deal" Jenny told him.

"Good, I knew you would" Rumple said taking a large gulp of breath as a sharp pain shot through him, he knew he didn't have long.

"How can I help stop her?" Jenny asked Rumple.

He chuckled before shaking his head "You have something inside of you, something your mother and sister can never take, that will be your biggest power against them" he told her.

A loud crash shook everyone, Jenny almost toppled over on her heels, Charming came rushing in, with his wife beside him "They're here"

TBC…

**Hope you guys like this please review.**

**Also I have the first chapter and am working on the second on the alternative of this story where Jenny is Rumple's daughter, being such a Jibbs and Deary nut I just couldn't help myself, tell me if anyone is interested then I might post it after this or when I've finished one of my other stories.**


	3. true loves and hearts

Chapter 3

"Okay I'm here I held up my end of the deal" Jenny told him.

"Good, I knew you would" Rumple said taking a large gulp of breath as a sharp pain shot through him, he knew he didn't have long.

"How can I help stop her?" Jenny asked Rumple.

He chuckled before shaking his head "You have something inside of you, something your mother and sister can never take, that will be your biggest power against them" he told her.

A loud crash shook everyone, Jenny almost toppled over on her heels, Charming came rushing in, with his wife beside him "They're here"

Emma and Neal came rushing in from out front "They outside, there coming in any minute" Neal told them a little out of breath from the running.

"What do we do?" Snow asked Rumple, he must have a plan if he'd brought them all here and called Jenny to help them.

"You two" Rumple said pointing to Snow and Jenny "Get her heart, it's in the family crypt, it will be out biggest advantage if we have it" he explained, he knew they could poison it but he knew Jenny would be able to do something much better to give him life and deal with her mother.

"Okay" Snow nodded before turning to grab her bow and arrow from Charming and kissing him on the lips quickly before she headed for the door.

All of a sudden Jenny thought of Jethro, she thought of him and how much she loved him, how much it would kill him if she died here and he didn't even know.

She followed Snow out of the back door and they began to run down the street, once they were a little way Snow stopped to catch her breath this gave Jenny the opportunity to pull out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Snow asked looking at the redhead, she knew no one else in her family thought that they could trust her but Snow could see the goodness inside her, could see that she wasn't like Regina and Cora, she'd obviously come to this world herself, she'd wanted to get away.

"Just someone I need to talk to encase something happens to me" Jenny explained with a small smile just as the person on the other end picked up.

"Gibbs" he answered was he walked out of the bullpen and to the stairwell to get privacy.

"Hey Jethro it's me" she said with a smile, so glad to just hear his voice and know that he was okay.

"Jen" she could almost hear his smile, "You get to wherever you are okay?" he asked her, he wanted to ask her where and why but he didn't want to push her, they both had their secrets that they could tell when they thought the time was right.

"Yeah I did, got in about ten minutes ago" she told him.

Snow nudged Jenny telling her that they really had to get moving, the redhead gave her a small nod that told her she understood.

"Good" Gibbs told her "I miss you already" he admitted.

Jenny smiled "I miss you too and don't worry Leon will be out of your hair no time" she told him "I have to go, I'll call you later" she told him.

"Look forward to it" he told her, both knowing by now that each other would be smiling.

"I love you" she told him.

"Love you too, I got to go now" he told her seeing Tony walking in his direction, "bye" then he put the phone down.

Jenny closed her phone and put it back in her pocket and then she and Snow continued walking.

"Your true love?" The redhead turned and looked at the darker haired women.

"I think so" she admitted, her life wasn't the same without him and she loved him so much "And your husband?" she asked.

"Definitely, Emma, our daughter, she broke the curse because she was a product of true love" Snow explained.

"I met august Booth about six years ago, he told me all about it" Jenny told her, thinking it had only been days before she had left Gibbs "He told me all that had become of my mother and sister and I want to apologise for all that Regina and my Mother had done to you" She told Snow, "I thought Regina was better than that"

Snow smiled at Jenny, she was definitely good, she could trust her, she hopped the rest of her family could "Maybe Rumpelstiltskin is right, you can help us" snow told her just as they made it to the cemetery.

"I'll try my best" she told her before they walked over to the Mills family crypt and opened the door.

Jenny gasped upon seeing her father's coffin, she had never been very close to him and Jasper Shepard the man that had taken her in when she'd come through the portal to D.C he had been more of a father but it still shocked her because at the end of the day he was still her father, he still gave her life.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked, Jenny nodded slowly before taking a deep breath.

"I know Regina killed him to get here" Jenny shook her head "I just didn't think that she would have him here" Jenny explained, august having told her what it had taken her sister to come here, to conjure such a curse as powerful as the one that had been recently broken.

"We need to move it" Snow told her so she and Jenny both pushed the large heavy casket aside to reveal stairs, they turned on their torches and then descended them.

They walked down, ducking under all the cob webs and coughing in the dust, "Do you know what we are looking for?" Snow asked Jenny, hoping she would because she had no idea.

"Yes, I found it when I was seventeen, before she banished me to the never ending forest and then I met Rumpelstiltskin who made a deal with me which brought me to Washington D.C if I would come back when he need me to help with Regina and Cora" She explained.

"Regina, she's technically my step mother and she never mentioned the fact that she had a sister" Snow told her as they walked through the dark corridors.

Jenny almost laugh "They probably act like I never existed" She told her before seeing a pile of boxes up ahead "It's there" she said pointing to the third one down, in a dark, box with some gold embellishments shaped like leaves, which had a faint eerie red glow about it.

Snow and Jenny both lifted a box off of it before Snow opened it and almost gasped at the sight of the red heart shape rock that almost seemed to be beating.

"We have to be careful when we move it, it may not be in Cora's body but she can still feel everything that happens to it" Jenny told Snow who nodded to her, getting the heart back to Rumple would be harder than they'd thought.

….

"We got a case DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he walked from the stairwell where he'd just had his conversation with Jenny to the middle of the bullpen where his agent had gone looking for him.

"No, we….The team and I were wondering if we could go to lunch?" Tony asked. It being ten minutes early than when they would usually go.

"Sure" Gibbs nodded, they were a good team, they worked harder than most teams and it wouldn't cause any harm. "Go before I change my mind" he told him, Tony nodded before heading back to the team to tell them the good news.

Gibbs himself then turned on his heels and headed for the elevator, he wanted to pay his favourite forensic scientist a little visit.

When he walked into the Labby he was automatically met by the sound of the loud metal music coming from inside, before even saying anything to Abby who was happily swinging her pigtails in time with the music facing her computer, he walked over to the stereo and turned the music down.

"Giibbbbbbs" Abby groaned at him but then saw he had a serious face or a more serious facial expression than normal. "What can I do for you my silver fox?" she asked

"Can you trace the call of the number that last called my phone?" he asked her.

"Of course" she smiled at him before typing away quickly on her computer "This is the directors number" Abby said turning to Gibbs with a worried expression "Is she okay?" she asked, though she hadn't been the director for very long Jenny was slowly taking the place as the mother of their unconventionally, non-blood related family. She was always there to listen to you and help when you were in trouble not to mention she and Gibbs were like meant to be.

"I'm sure she'd fine she just didn't tell me where she was going and I want know where she is" Gibbs explained.

"Okay" Abby gave him a weak smile, sensing there was something he wasn't telling her but she let it slide, it would come out eventually, she then turned back to her computer and continued typing at lightning speed. "It seems our lovely director is in Mane in a little town called Storybrooke" she told him.

Gibbs looked at the map and wondered why she hadn't let him go with her, her family couldn't be that bad, she was hiding something and he had to find out what.


	4. mother and daughter

Chapter 4

Snow was holding a box containing Cora's heart, she was holding Cora's heart and the women herself was still alive, walking around. It all just seemed a little surreal, she knew it was possible, she knew that Regina and Cora could do it but it still felt strange.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked noting that Snow was a lot paler than she had been moments ago.

"I'm fine" Snow gave her a weak smile as they walked through the almost deserted streets of Storybrooke. "What do you think Cora will do when she sees you?" she asked the redhead after a moment.

"I don't know" Jenny admitted she hadn't even given a thought to what her mother would do when she saw her again, would she welcome her with open arms? Or would she try and kill her? "Do you know Cora well?" she asked Snow a moment later as they came to the corner near t Mr Gold's shop.

Snow gave a little nod "Sine I was a little girl, she was so nice to me but she went behind my back" she explained "I told her something I shouldn't have and she ended up ruining Regina's life because of it"

"What did she do?" Jenny asked, wondering how her mother had hurt her sister in such a way.

"She killed Regina's true love" Snow admitted, Jenny's heart pace began to quicken, all she could think about was Jethro, she couldn't let Cora get to him, she had to protect him, all of a sudden she felt glad that he hadn't come with her that he was safe in D.C. "But don't worry" Snow told her "We won't let anything happen to your love" She told her seeing the Redhead looked kind of scared but very worried.

"You would help me?" Jenny asked a little taken a back.

Snow smiled "Of course, you've come to help our family, it would be the least we could do" she told her, "Come on we need to get this back" she told her, motioning to the antique box in her hand as they walked over to the back door of Rumple's shop.

They walked through the back, Rumple still lay on the bed, clutching a white rag to his chest and cringing in pain. They watched as Emma stood looking at the protective seal over the door, Bay himself stood by his father and Charming stood by the wall rubbing his arm.

Jenny took the box from Snow knowing the women would want to go and comfort her husband, she was right, Snow was at Charming's side within moment, "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I'm fine" he told her with a bright smiled before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss to reassure her.

"Where do you want this?" Jenny asked motioning to the box in her arms, everyone turned to Rumple.

"Put it down over there, carefully, we need to keep it and use it as a last resort" he told her.

"What's our plan before that?" Emma asked eyeing Rumple for a moment.

"I need someone with powers to try and heal me" He explained, "I don't know if it will work" the imp added.

"I'm the only one that can do it then" Emma said stepping forward towards the man who was her son's grandfather.

Rumple lifted his hand to stop her from coming closer, sometimes he wondered if Emma was becoming a little big headed because she was the saviour, the hope, the product of true love "Not the only one" he told her.

Emma was no seriously confused "Who else?" She asked him and then it hit her, hit all of them and everyone turned to face Jenny.

"No" she shook her head "I'm not doing that" she told them "I haven't even used magic since I was seventeen" she tried to get herself out of doing it.

"You have to save him" Bay told her, he'd just got his father back and they were only beginning work through what had happened to him and so now m t

"When I came here I swore I would never ever use magic again" Jenny told them shaking her head.

"Please" Rumple almost growled at her.

They heard a loud thud "Their getting through the seal , we need to do something quick" Emma told them as she could see from where she stood.

"If we make Rumpelstiltskin better then she'll be able to control him, we can't do that" Snow remembered and so did everyone else.

Everyone turned and saw that the seal was practically gone, or at least wouldn't last long, they needed to do something quick, everyone was looking at each other for help.

"I'll face her" Jenny said after a moment "It's about time I do it" she told everyone before moving towards the door that opened out to the front of the store where her mother and sister were waiting.

She took a deep breath, there was no point in being scared, of being afraid of her mother, there wasn't much she could do to hurt her, they didn't know about Jethro or the team that they considered a family, so they couldn't use them against her.

Standing by the door Jenny looked through the weak shield that had been created by the invisible chalk but weakened but her mother, she could see the blurry outline of Cora and Regina.

She then watched as the seal over the door slowly lowered, her heart began to beat faster, she then stepped through before Cora or Regina could step in to the room.

Regina couldn't believe her eyes, she looked older, taller but it was her sister, her sister who'd ran away when she was seventeen, "Jennifer" she smiled in disbelief, her eyes gone a little misty with emotion.

"Regina" Jenny smiled before approaching her sister and hugging her tight, knowing that soon an argument would occur, but she wanted to just have a moment to be with her sister again.

"Where have you been?" Regina asked her.

Jenny looked over to her mother who was staring at her with almost no emotion, "I just had to get away" she told Regina before turning to face her mother "Hello mother" she greeted her.

"Hello Jennifer" Cora gave her a fake smile, not feeling very much upon seeing her daughter, "How did you get here?" she asked her.

"How do you think?" She asked taking a step back from her mother.

"You made a deal with him?" Cora asked her, but Jenny didn't answer "You stupid girl" she yelled at her daughter "I told you to never make a deal with him" she continued.

"It was the only way I could escape the never ending forest" Jenny told him, Regina just stood watching the two argue. "But you would know that considering that's where you sent me" Jenny could see the rage flare in Cora's eyes, she watched her mother's fists clenched.

Jenny closed her eyes for a moment and began to clear her mind then opened her eyes in time to see her mother throw a ball of fire at her, she moved with such grace and speed that only she could have learnt from being a federal agent, she knelt down behind one of the display cases, the glass already smashed.

It was about emotion, that was what she'd learnt, not smarts, she took a second to start thinking of all the people she cared about, of the people out the back of the store, the people that depended on her.

She looked over at her hand but didn't see anything, she felt her side and found that her gun was there, s

Standing up to her feet her mother was in sight, she pulled the trigger, firing a bullet through the air to her mother her mother only to have Regina push her out of the way and create a shield to deflect it back to Jenny who dodged it.

"You tried to kill her" Regina yelled at Jenny like the redhead was crazy.

"This was the deal you made with Rumple wasn't it?" Cora asked her oldest daughter.

"You banished me mother" Jenny told her before looking at Regina who was aiming her own fire ball at her sister. "Don't become her Regina" she told her.

"Don't talk to me, you're on their side" she yelled at Jenny, emotion high in her voice and eyes, "You want to keep my son from me" she continued before throwing the fire ball at her Jenny once again got out of the way before shooting at Regina who only deflected the bullets, it seemed bullets were nothing against magic but that's all Jenny had.

Once again Regina tried to throw a spell at her sister to hurt her and Jenny fired her gun, both forgetting about Cora. Jenny was about to take another shot at Regina when they both froze upon hearing something glass roll across the floor.

Jenny looked over her should and gulped when she saw a mason jar rolling across the floor, amber liquid inside spilling out on the wooden floor, her heart began to beat a mile a minute, she looked at Regina but then looked around for Cora.

There in front of her stood Cora, her hand out in one direction, her eyes went wide, suspended in the air was none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he hand around his throats as if he was trying to get rid of something that was strangling him, his eyes dark blue with the pain of not being able to breath.

"Jethro"

TBC…

**I hope you guys like, please reviews suggestions?**


	5. is this a dream?

Chapter 5

Gibbs stood in his basement sanding away at his boat, something which he hadn't done in a while because his new relationship with Jenny had meant he'd found himself staying at her house a lot of the time, so much so he was practically moved in but nothing had been verbally said about it, it just sort of happened.

He had gone to her house but it was weird without her, Noemi had left him a dinner but he hadn't touched it, not feeling like eating by himself, he'd tried to fall asleep but it wasn't the same, laying in her bed, smelling her perfume and shampoo around him yet not having the warm body beside him that it belonged to, It also hadn't helped that it was a little early for anyone to be going to bed, the sun only just setting.

So Gibbs had gone to his own house to try and clear his mind, to try and forget about his other half being miles away in a mysterious town that she wouldn't tell him about.

Looking at the boat he wondered if he would ever get it finished, he hope so, then maybe one day he could take Jenny out to sail, teach her how to sail, teach their kid how to sail, he stopped himself, their kid? Did he really think that their relationship would go that way? Did he want it to?

Smiling he thought of a little girl with Jenny's flowing red hair and his big blue eyes, he almost chuckled at the thought, if that was going to happen, he was going to need to ask Jenny a very important question as he was a very traditional guy, although, he wasn't sure that she was a traditional girl, maybe he should start looking for a ring he thought, asking wouldn't hurt right?

Shaking his head to get rid of these ridiculous thoughts, he walked over to his work bench and pulled down a mason jar full of bolts and screws which he tipped the contense out scattering it all over the side, he then opened the brand new bottle of bourbon and poured some in.

Just as he was about to take a sip he saw an eerie purple smoke start surrounding him, he then felt light headed and a little dizzy, so confused upon what was happening.

When the smoke cleared he found there was nothing under his feet only floor boards on the ground far below him, he was hovering in the air? How much bourbon had he drank?

he looked around and saw he wasn't in his basement anymore but what looked like an antique's place that looked like it had been ransacked, broken glass and goods everywhere.

All of a sudden he felt something around his throat and it press hard cutting of his air way, he tried to breath but couldn't, it was like he was being strangled, his hands went to his throat to get rid of whatever I was doing it but there was nothing there but it didn't stop him from trying as he scratched at his neck, trying anything for the chance to breath.

"Jethro"

He looked up to find Jenny standing there, fear emanating from her voice and features, she stood beside a women with dark shoulder length hair and blood red lips about the same height as the redhead.

Gibbs' gaze then followed hers to a women who had one hand held out clenched in a fist, her hair was a little lighter than the other women's and longer too, she was older, possible old enough to be her mother, she had an evil grin on her face one that he didn't like at all.

"Let go of him!" Jenny demanded, this had been what she'd feared beyond belief, her own mother using the man she loved against her, her mother trying to prove to her that love was weakness, she couldn't no she wouldn't let Gibbs die like this, at the hands of her mother all because Jenny dare love him and he her.

"You see love is weakness" Cora told her eldest daughter with an almost evil cackle.

Jenny shook her head, her bright green eyes becoming watery with tears, but she would not shed them, she wouldn't give her mother the satisfaction. She thought for a moment, she needed leverage but she didn't have anything.

She then noticed Regina stood still, her face paler than it had been a moment ago, like she were lost in memory, maybe of when Cora had killed the man she loved, she stepped forward and grabbed Regina from behind , her arm going across her sisters chest, she raised her gun and pressed it into the side of Regina's head.

"Mother" Regina yelled at Cora, Jenny could see Cora thinking, she had to make a choice, hurt Jethro and have Regina dead or have Regina alive at give Jenny what she wanted.

"I'll let her go if you let him go" Jenny told her mother with a slight raise of an eyebrow.

Cora was about to answer when her free hand went to where her heart ought to be but they all knew wasn't, she took a breath and tried to fight against the lowering of her arm, she looked as if she was having an internal battle, reluctantly she let go, her hand moving from a fist and her arm went to her side.

Gibbs felt to the floor with a loud thud and a groan, he lay slumped, panting for breath and coughed. Jenny didn't even get time to lower her gun before Cora clicked her fingers and in a familiar puff of purple smoke they were gone.

She was at his side in an instant, kneeling down beside him, "Are you okay?" She asked lifted his head so his eyes could meet hers, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips to witch he responded eagerly.

"Is this a dream?" Gibbs asked her after they had parted, everything seeming so surreal.

"No" Jenny shook her head as he sat up straight, his blue eyes looking straight into her green, her right eye didn't twitch she was telling the truth.

"Then what the hell's going?" he asked her as she helped him up to his feet.

Jenny took a deep breath before answering "I'm not from here" she started "From this world I'm from another" she added.

"So you're an alien?" Gibbs asked her totally freaked out that he'd fallen in love with an alien.

"No" Jenny almost laughed at his facial expression "I'm from a place called the enchanted forest, where all fairy tales are real" she took another breath seeing his facial expression get darker.

Gibbs felt the top of her head "Are you feeling okay?" he asked not feeling that she had a temperature or anything but she must be sick to come up with such a story.

"I'm fine" she told him, her voice a little angry and firm, "I'm telling you the truth" she told him.

Gibbs looked at the women he loved, I mean really looked and he saw that she wasn't joking, she was very deadly serious about all of this, he knew it sounded insane, it was insane but at the end of the day he had to believe her, he wanted to believe her so he did.

"I thought you said you were coming to see your family" he told her.

"That was her family" Jenny and Gibbs turned to see Snow, Charming and Emma had walked through from the back room where Rumple still lay dying. "That was Cora her mother and her sister Regina" Snow explained, she having grown fond of the redhead in the short time they knew each other.

Gibbs looked at Jenny concerned, she was related to such people, "I'll explain more later" Jenny promised him before turning to the fairy tale characters, " Jethro this is David, Mary Margaret and their daughter Emma" she introduced them.

Charming noticed the very confused look on Gibbs' face "It's a long story" he explained with his ever so charming smile.

Jenny then noticed the box containing Cora's heart was in Snow's hands, "Did you use it to get her to let go of Jethro?" she asked knowing her mother wouldn't do that on her own.

"It was the only way" Snow smiled at Jenny, she wasn't going to watch Jenny's true love die, that wasn't fair not after Jenny herself was good, she deserved to be happy.

"Thank you" Jenny told her with gratitude in her voice and her smile as she wrapped an arm around Gibbs' waist and he pressed a kiss to her head.

Neal suddenly came rushing from the back room and looked at Emma and Jenny "Whatever it is you two are going to do to save my dad, you better do it now" he told them just as they heard Rumple groan loudly in pain.

TBC…

**Hope you guys like, please review!**


	6. transference and believing

Chapter 6

Gibbs' mind was whirling with all the information his brain was trying to process, he'd been _magically_ taken by Jenny's mother from his basement, suspended in mid-air and strangled, only to be let go of and have Jenny tell him she was some fairy tale character freak not from this world to then be told that Jenny and this other women Emma were the only two people that could save this guy's dad.

It had to be a dream it couldn't be true, he pinched himself but nothing happened, he didn't feel himself wake up anymore and it hurt, so it wasn't a dream or at least it was a very deep dream he was having.

He followed Jenny and the other three people into the back of the shop, where he saw and elderly man, laying clutching an old blood sodden rag to his chest, his facial features scrunched up in pain.

"A transference spell" Rumple said through gritted teeth.

"What's that?" Emma asked him as she stepped forward out of the group of people.

Rumple gritted his teeth once again as a shoot pain passed through his veins "You take the poison and transfer it to someone or something else" he said weakly, he didn't have a lot of time they needed to act fast.

"Transfer it to what?" Emma asked again.

Rumple shrugged his shoulders "A bird and rat from the ally I really don't care just get it away from me" he told her, his voice husky in anger and pain he was feeling of dying.

"Okay" Emma nodded before stepping forward and hovering her hand over his chest wound, she closed her eyes and thought of who she was saving, why she was doing, thinking of the emotion, but nothing was happening.

"Need more" Rumple told her.

"More magic, there isn't anyone" Emma told him but then saw Rumple was looking at somebody else in the room.

Everyone turned to look at Jenny even Gibbs who stood at her side, "No" she shook her head "I can't, I haven't used magic since I was seventeen" she told them for the second time, meanwhile Gibbs was losing even more faith of this being real, Jenny had magical powers?

"I don't have long" Rumple said closing his eyes, his voice weaker than ever before.

"You have to do something" Bay/Neal

"So you keep saying but I don't, this wasn't part of our deal" Jenny told both Neal and Rumple.

"Our deal was clear" Rumple told her "I bring you to this land, you come and save my family from your mother" he added his voice full of anger.

"Yes _your family….._not you" Jenny told him, she knew the politics game, she always checked a contract fully before she signed it.

Rumple almost laughed "Maybe I was wrong, you're just as heartless as your mother, you have no good inside you" he mumbled.

Gibbs watched as Jenny took a step forward, her hand going to her holster where her gun sat, he reached out and pulled her back, not wanting her to do something she would regret.

Rumple smiled, he'd seen the future, he knew that in sending Jenny to this world she would find true love, a real family, true happiness, so this man must be part of it "Seems you owe me" Rumple told her.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked her voice still a little loud in anger.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't have found your truuuueee Looovveee" he told her with an almost sing song bit at the end like he always did when he said true love.

"Fine" Jenny mumbled pursing her lips before going to stand next to Emma, she then put her hand over Emma's.

At the same time both women closed their eyes and thought about why they were saving Rumple, Emma thinking of Henry and how he was his grandfather, Jenny thinking of how much she owed this man for the life she had, for the second chance he'd given her but she also thought of Regina and what she had become and how she had become it.

Jenny opened her eyes when she heard everyone gasp, there was a green almost poisonous glow coming from their hands, they carefully moved to the back door and looked around the alley for something to transfer it to.

They knew it was mean but they saw a bird and carefully touched it's back and watched it hit the floor dead, if it was enough poison to kill a man how deadly was it to an animal. "Sorry" Both of the women mumbled to the bird before turning back into the shop.

Gibbs stood stunned, magic, he'd seen Jenny use magic , it was real, he'd doubted her, he felt so stupid, he wouldn't tell her he'd doubted her for a moment, he didn't want to lose her.

"Is he okay?" Emma asked as she and Jenny walked back into the shop.

Rumple sat almost as good as new, the gash in his chest was now gone, his shirt was just undone showing his chest, "I'm fine, thank you" he nodded to both the women.

Jenny felt funny, she couldn't explain it, she hadn't used magic in so long, it felt so strange to use it again, she never thought that she would but she did and the problem was that she liked it, she liked it a lot, it was almost addictive like drugs or alcohol.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to her, his hands cupping her face, he could see something had change within her, her eyes, her green eyes he'd always loved they were brighter, almost sparkling.

"I'm fine" Jenny said giving him a weak smile before hugging him, just so glad that she wasn't alone anymore that she had him with her, she almost wished she'd let him come with her to begin with.

Gibbs held her close, so glad to know that she was okay, keeping his arm around her waist they walked back over to the group of people.

"So what do we do now?" Snow asked Rumple from her place next to Charming.

"We have to figure out a plan to stop Cora" He told her "She has my knife, she can control me" he told them all.

"How can we stop that, I mean she could make you kill us all" Charming said his hand going to his sword as he pushed Snow behind him.

"I have everything you'll need in my shop to concoct a potion that you can put inside a pendent that I can wear and it will protect me" Rumple told Emma and Jenny "You'll have to start it soon and until then you'll have to lock me up" he said looking at Charming, Bay and even Gibbs.

TBC….

**So it looks like Gibbs might help them all, hope you guys like, any suggestions?**


	7. talk

**I want to give a big shout out and cyber hug to fashiongirl97 who is responsible for the amazing, beautiful front cover for this story, isn't she talented, thank you so much, your such an amazing friend!**

Chapter 7

Gibbs kneelt down behind the chair and tied the last knot to keep Rumple in place, bound to the chair so he couldn't get up if Cora tried to use his dagger to control him.

"Dude where did you learn to tie knots?" Neal asked Gibbs upon seeing the really tight, fancy knot he had tied with the rope around Rumple's middle.

"Marines" Gibbs grumbled as he got back up to his feet, his knees protesting such movement.

"You were in the marines, cool, I was thinking of enlisting once" Neal nodded.

Gibbs looked at him a little surprised "What stopped you?" he asked as he admired his handy work.

"Ugh, I met someone and things didn't really go to plan" Neal explained avoiding the looks he was getting from his father and David, all three of them knowing that they were talking about his past with Emma. "So what unit were you in?"

"I was a sniper" Gibbs told him.

"Oh" Neal nodded with a little gulp, maybe Gibbs wasn't as weak and defenceless as they thought he was.

Snow then walked into the dark, back room, "The potion will be done in an hour or so" she answered the question they'd all been wanting to ask.

….

Meanwhile Jenny and Emma were working on the potion in Gold's back room, the blond looked at the redhead for a moment, she really didn't look that much like Cora or Regina but there was something about her, something that told Emma she was part of their family but she wasn't like her mother or sister, she was good, she was different.

"So…" Emma tried to start a conversation "You're from_ there_ then" she continued.

"Yeah" Jenny answered without looking at her, keeping her eyes on the potion. "But it was many many years ago that I left" she continued "In fact I barely remember what it was like"

Emma nodded "So why'd you leave?" she asked.

That's when Jenny turned to look at her "You know my mother isn't a nice women" she told her "I tried to get her to change that, to put her heart back inside her and she banished me to the everlasting forest" she took a breath "After a little bit of walking, Rumpelstiltskin appeared and we made a deal, he would take me to another land where I would be safe if one day I would come and help him face my mother and keep his family safe" Jenny finished.

"Wow" the hope nodded slowly.

"Why are you helping Rumple?" Jenny asked her after a moment, she having told the blond something about her so she thought Emma owed her some information.

Emma took a breath before she began to explained "Neal is my son's father so Gold is his grandfather, I didn't know who Neal was when we were together, not until the other day when I went with Gold to find him" she continued "Henry's legally your nephew"

Jenny looked at her a little surprised "Really" she smiled, she loved children, although doubted she would ever have any of her own as Jethro probably didn't want children after what had happened to Kelly.

"Regina is his adopted son" Emma told the redhead.

"He a good kid?" Jenny asked.

"The best, but then I'm a little biased" the blond almost laughed before turning to the potion in front of them "How much longer do you think it will take?" she asked her.

Jenny checked Rumple's old potions book in front of her "Another hour at least" she told her.

…

Regina sat behind her desk in her black and white painted office, watching her mother stare at the dark one's dagger, her mind reeling from seeing Jenny and her own sister having held her at gun point "Mother" she tried to get Cora's attention.

"Yes my darling" Cora smiled at her daughter.

"You told me Jennifer died in a horse riding accident" she said having been young when Jenny had 'disappeared' and surprisingly not having much memory of her although she thought she should have.

Cora walked over to Regina and reached out to caress her daughters cheek "I had to protect you from her" she told her, "She wanted to brain wash you, I wiped almost all your memory of her for a reason, I did it for the best for you" she explained but Regina flinched away from her mother.

"What do you mean brain wash me?" she raven haired women asked.

Cora stood up straight and ran a hand through her auburn hair "She thinks magic is evil, that we're evil" she told her youngest daughter "Don't you see she's on their side?" she asked her, "She's going to help them protect that Imp and keep Henry away from you"

"No" Regina's eyes began to water and she stood up, shaking her head "She wouldn't do that" she said.

"She has Regina, Jennifer is not on our side, she's not who you think she is" Cora told her daughter, "We have to get rid of her if you want to get henry back"

"How?" Regina asked her.

"We'll get Rumple to kill her" Cora told her.

…..

After the potion had been made and poured into a heart shaped container and tied with string to go around Rumples neck, meaning that he was safe from Cora's control, he made arrangements for everyone to spend the night at his small manner home.

Jenny and Gibbs were set up in one of the guest bedrooms, Snow and Charming in another, Emma in a smaller single guest room and Neal took the sofa, everyone was exhausted.

"Jen" Gibbs said her name as they both lay side by side in the double bed.

"Mmm" Jenny mumbled, her eyes fluttering open, her green meeting his blue.

"Why didn't you tell me all about this sooner?" he asked her, his voice still uncharacteristically soft and gentle.

Jenny sighed "You wouldn't have believed me" she told him.

"I would ha…"Gibbs began but Jenny cut him off.

"You didn't when I told you today" she reminded him seeing the hurt that flicked in his eyes, she reached out and ran her hand down his face and his hand shot up to grab her hand and entwine their hands "I wanted to protect you from her" she told him after a moment "And I couldn't even do that, she's just more powerful than me"

Gibbs' only response was to press a kiss to her hand that was entwined with his.

"I think you should go with Ruby" she told him "Mary Margaret told me she's guarding Henry, she can look after you too" she still couldn't bare the thought of him being hurt or killed because of her.

"No" Gibbs told her "I love you Jen, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be by your side not matter what, I don't care what your mother does" he told her.

Jenny smiled at him before reaching over and pressing a quick kiss to his lips "I love you, so much" she told him before hugging him close, both taking comfort in the beats of each other's hearts.

TBC…

**I don't actually know how big Rumple's house is, I mean I think we've only seen it in skin deep when Mo French steals stuff from his house.**

**Anyway I hope you guys like this, once again Fashiongirl97 you are amazing!**


	8. a family feud

Chapter 8

Late the next morning everyone assembled in Rumples kitchen, Snow and Charming having made everyone breakfast, trying to perk everyone spirits up about the situation they were in with Cora and Regina trying to hurt their family.

"So what are we going to do about Cora?" Charming asked as he put everyone's now dirty dishes in the sink.

Rumple himself had been up most of the night, part of him thinking of Belle and wondering what would happen to her if he got injured or worse died without even knowing who he was, without knowing who she was and also what they were going to do with Cora, he had loved her once but when she'd taken her heart out it had all changed, she wasn't the women she was, she didn't feel anything, she'd become the power crazed women that he'd saved Jenny from, but he didn't want to kill her but he couldn't let her live.

"We have two options" Rumple told them.

"And they are?" Emma asked from her place leaning against the counter in-between Neal and Snow.

"We put her heart back inside her and hope that it gives her her feelings back or…" he began his second option turning his gaze to Jenny who sat at the small kitchen table with Gibbs at her side. "We curse her heart then put it back inside her and kill her"

"The second option" Emma said without really thinking.

"Emma I don't think…"Snow began thinking of Jenny, a women she'd become close to in the past two days she'd known her, snow herself knowing what it was like to lose your mother and have a choice but doing what everyone else thought right.

"It's the only way, if we don't kill her Regina might be able to get Henry back and hurt Gold" Emma explained.

"But if you put her heart back inside her then it will give her her emotion back and bring her back to her senses" Charming told his daughter, knowing what his wife was thinking.

"Emma's right" Everyone turned around to face Jenny who still sat at the kitchen table, "Emma's right" She repeated what she said "There is no guarantee that putting her heart it will make her a better person and if it doesn't she isn't going to stop until Rumpelstiltskin is dead and Henry is back with Regina"

"Jen…" Gibbs began but the redhead shot him a glare that told him to shut up and not to worry.

"We'll start on the curse then" Rumple suggested before walking out to his potions room and everyone followed him.

Just as Jenny was about to walk off Gibbs grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back "Jen you can't let them kill your mother, not if there is an option where she can be good" he told her.

"I have no choice" Jenny reminded him.

"You do have a choice" he told her, his hands going to her shoulders and shaking her just a little.

"It's the right thing to do, it saves the most of people" Jenny told him, her green eyes getting a little teary, she may have not seen her mother for many years, she may have left her on bad terms but she was still her mother, she just didn't have her heart and if she did she would love her.

"I can't let you do it" he told her "I watched my mother…." He began but Jenny cut him off.

"We have different relationships with our mothers, it's different" She tried to explain to him.

Gibbs shook his head at her, letting her shoulders go "The Jenny I know wouldn't let it happen either, she is good, she does good, she saves as many people as she can even the bag guy"

"Sometimes things aren't so simple" Jenny told him before walking away, him walking away closely behind her.

….

"And it's done" Rumple said turning around to show everyone a vile that contained sparkling red liquid, "All we need now is the heart and Cora"

Snow gripped the old fashioned boxed tightly in her hand and stepped forward, still not wanting to do this, to help kill Cora.

She was about to hand it over when they heard a loud bang and the whole house shook "They're here" Emma said looking out of the small window of the basement come potions room.

"I'll stall them." Jenny told them and before anyone could protests, especially Gibbs she was out of the room.

She ran up the stairs and through the winding corridors of the large house before entering the living room where she heard footsteps. Pulling her gun from its side arm she took another step forward only to have the floorboard creek under her foot.

….

Cora and Regina stood looking around Rumples large living room.

As to be expected it was cluttered with priceless antiques and artefacts. The whole house was large but that was to be expected, after all Regina had promised him that he would be comfortable in this new land.

They both turned sharply when they heard the floor board's creek from behind the large double, dark wooden doors that led out into a narrow corridor with other rooms coming off of it.

Without hesitation Cora opened the doors with a flick of her wrist, They flew open with a large bang to reveal the redhead they loathed, with her gun drawn at them, only to have Regina snap her fingers and have it disappear in a cloud of purple smoke from Jenny's hands.

"Jennifer my dear, how nice to see you again" Cora said with a sticky sweet smile.

Jenny ignored her mother and looked at her sister instead "Regina, can't you see she doesn't want to help you get Henry, she's just using you so she can become the dark one".

Regina scowled at her sister and remembered what her mother had told her about her, "You're on _their_ side" she yelled her brown eyes filling with deep emotion "You're keeping him from me when he's my son" she finished her voice shaking.

Jenny shook her head "If he's your son then why do you want to kill his grandfather?" the redhead asked.

"His what?" Regina mumbled, her mouth hanging open in shock, Henry was Gold's grandson.

"Don't listen to her Regina, she's lying" Cora told her youngest daughter who was slowly backing herself into a corner of the room to get away from both members of her family.

"You never change" Jenny told her mother.

Cora turned to face her with anger in her eyes "You've always been such an ungrateful little girl, never happy with what you have or what other people do"

Jenny scoffed "I'm not a little girl…..I'm the director of NCIS" she told her before finding an inner strength inside her that she didn't know she had before she knew it she had a pulse of bright white lights coming from her fingertips.

She moved to blast her mother with this magic she had found only to have red magic be thrown at her so the white and red collided in the air creating a pink glow over the room and sparks fly instantly.

The two witched were oblivious to the fact that Snow ran into the room quickly followed by Charming, Gibbs, Emma, Neal and finally Rumple.

Gibbs saw what was going on and went to help Jenny but Rumple stopped him by putting his cane in front of Gibbs' leg "This is their battle" he told him, of course the Imp had seen this coming for centuries, a family feud between right and wrong, good and evil and he already knew the outcome.

Regina saw the box in Snow's hands "You have no right to that" she yelled before snatching it from the young women's grasp.

Opening it she saw her mother's heart was okay and beating strong, it was then that an idea struck, her mother would be good with her heart, she would have her emotions back, her compassion, maybe she could stop this madness that she'd dragged everyone into for power.

She lifted her mother's heart out of the box and slowly crept up behind her mother who still fought her sister, taking a breath, Regina closed her eyes for a moment and then like she'd done many times before she pushed her mother's heart back into her chest.

Cora felt a sharp pain in her chest before a flood of overwhelming emotion, she fell back only to be caught by Regina "Mother" she said with a small smile.

She felt whole again, Cora had a mix of emotion running through her veins, each one happier than the last, she felt happy, she felt love "This is enough, your both enough" she said with a weak smile before looking over at Jenny who gave her a weak smile before passing out, Gibbs catching her before she hit her head. "What have I done" she mumbled, realising the evil she had caused.

"I told you putting her heart back in would make her good" Snow bumped Charming's shoulder lightly, she having taken the heart before they could drop the poison on to it, not wanting Jenny and Regina to lose her mother just like she had lost her own.

It was then that everyone looked around for Jenny, she lay slumped on the floor, having past out, she hadn't used such magic in many years or if not ever, her body was not use to so much power running through her veins, Gibbs sat on the floor propping her up, brushing her hair out of her face and pressing kisses to her forehead while mumbling sweet nothings.

Rumple approached the Redhead and her lover, he leant down hovered his hands over Jenny's body "There are two strong heartbeats" he told everyone.

"What do you mean two?" Gibbs asked, his blue eyes dark in confusion.

"Jenny is pregnant" Rumple told Gibbs with an uncharacteristically soft smile, children had always been his soft spot ever since losing Bay and realising what a gift children were. "Congratulations it's a girl" he told him he having seeing all this and maybe more in their future.

TBC….

**Hope you guys like, one or two chapters left, please review.**


	9. baby girls and more strangers

Chapter 9

Jenny woke in the same guest bedroom that she and Jethro had used the night before.

As her eyes blinked open she felt that her head was aching but she also felt like she wanted to throw up, she wondered what the hell was wrong with her.

She tried to move but was restricted by a weight around her waist, looking to the other side of the bed and she saw that Gibbs was asleep, snuggled into her side with his strong arm wrapped around her waist.

"Jethro" she spoke his name softly, her eyes and body still very tired and her voice portrayed that.

His eyes shot open immediately it seemed he hadn't been asleep, he'd just been resting his eyes "You're awake" he smiled at her "You feeling okay?" he asked noting she was a little green.

"I think I'm gunna be…." She began but Gibbs quickly grabbed a bucket from down the side of the bed and brought it to her in enough time for her to throw up in it, he held back her hair with one hand while rubbing small circles on her back with the other, knowing there was more of this to come in the future, but of course she didn't know it.

"Thank you" Jenny mumbled as he passed her a glass of water from the bedside cabinet for her to rinse her mouth of the horrible taste.

"Any time Jen" Gibbs said before brushing his lips across her forehead.

"What happened?" Jenny asked after a moment, "The last thing I remember is arguing with my mother" she explained.

"Mary Margaret took Cora's heart before Gold could curse it then Regina got it and put it back inside her" Gibbs told her.

Jenny couldn't help but break out into a grin "So my mother is alive?" she asked with an almost laugh and he nodded "And she's good?" she asked, this had been all she'd wanted when she'd found her mother's heart when she was seventeen.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied as he pulled Jenny in for a hug, so happy to see her happy, he only hopped he could make her even more happy when she heard the news.

"Then why did I pass out?" she asked him her facial expression confused.

"Gold said it was about from using so much power when you hadn't for such a long time" he told her "It's also very common for a women in your condition" he added with a slightly bigger smile.

"My condition?" Jenny asked moving a little back from Gibbs.

"Your…we…you and I" Gibbs fumbled with his words not sure how she would take the news.

"What?" she asked completely worried about what he was going to tell her.

"You're pregnant" he admitted.

Jenny was shocked, it would explain a lot of things, a lot of how she had been feeling lately, this hadn't been planned though, it wasn't even something they had even talked about, "Oh" was all she managed to say.

"Are you okay with this?" Gibbs asked his heart beating a mile a minute, not sure what he would do if she said no and she wanted to get rid of it and couldn't help but think of how much that would change their relationship if she did say that.

"I dunno" she answered him "I mean it wasn't planned but it's a baby" she said with a small smile the more she thought of it "It's our baby" she said grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "Are you okay with this?" she asked him "I mean I understand after everything that happened with Kel…." She began but he cut her off.

"Jen" he shook his head "I want this baby more than anything" he told her before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss "I love you Jen" he told her as she grabbed his hand and entwined them with hers.

"I love you too" She grinned once they pulled apart, she couldn't believe things in her life were turning, she was with Jethro, having his baby, she had found new friends in this weird town, all she needed now was to reunite with her mother and sister.

"Am I interrupting?" Rumple asked from the door way, the two soon to be parents hadn't even noticed him enter the room.

"No it's fine" Jenny assured him as she and Gibbs moved away a little from each other on the bed.

Rumple nodded before walking into the bedroom more "Can I speak to you Jenny, alone?" he asked.

Gibbs pressed a kiss to Jenny's forehead "I'm going to get coffee" he mumbled before slipping off of the bed and past the older man.

Once alone Rumple turned to the redhead "I guess he told you about the baby?" he asked her.

"Yes" Jenny nodded her hand unconsciously going to her flat stomach "Why is there something else you're not telling me?" she asked knowing that he could see the future.

"When I told you that you had something inside you, something that Cora and Regina could take, something that was going to be your biggest power over them, I wasn't talking just about the goodness in your heart, the love you and Jethro share but the child you two created" he told her "Like Emma, this baby is a product of true, pure love" Jenny nodded knowing where this was going, what he was trying to say to her.

"They'll have magical powers won't they?" She asked him.

"Yes" Rumple nodded "She'll be more powerful than even you, you'll have to teach her how to use her magic for good, it's not something that you can keep from her" he told her.

"It's a girl?" Jenny asked, her eyes bright and shining with delight.

"Yes and she'll be beautiful" Rumple told her, he'd seen a little of Jenny's future, enough to know that she and Gibbs had a daughter and they were all happy.

"Can I go and see my mother?" Jenny asked only getting a small nod in return before she headed for the door.

….

"I want to see her" Cora yelled at Charming and Neal who guarded the bottom of the stairs, stopping her from going up to see Jenny.

"We already told you no, she's been through a lot, she needs to rest" Charming told her, just because she'd had a literal change of heart that didn't mean that everything was forgiven just like that.

They heard the door at the stop of the stairs open and Gibbs walk out, "How is she?" Cora asked, since getting her heart back, she still wasn't used to the emotions that were running through her veins, it was hard for her to keep it all control.

"She's fine, Gold is talking with her now" Gibbs told her as he moved passed her to head to the kitchen to get coffee.

"When can I see her?" Cora asked following her potential son-in-law into the kitchen where Emma, Regina, Henry and Snow all stood talking.

"I don't know" Gibbs grumbled to her before pouring himself coffee from the coffee pot.

Cora huffed, part of her wondered how her daughter could love such a stubborn, bastard of a man, why was he angry at her what had she done? Then it hit her, she'd tried to strangle him, she'd brought him here, she'd ripped him from wherever he had been. "I want to say that I am sorry" Cora told him.

Gibbs turned to face her "For trying to strangle me or for hurting Jenny?" he asked her giving him his best glare.

"Both" she challenged him, both ignoring the looks they were getting from the others in room.

"Apology accepted" he told her before pushing off of the dark wooden kitchen side before walking out of the kitchen only to bump into the redhead in question. "Hey" Gibbs smiled at her.

"Hi" Jenny smiled, he couldn't help but think how she looked happier, she looked different, almost as if she was glowing, she reached up and quickly kissed him on the lips, not being able to resist knowing he was the father of her baby girl, they were going to have baby girl neither could still get over it.

"Jennifer I want to talk to you" Cora told her daughter when the redhead looked over Gibbs' shoulder at her.

Jenny nodded "Me too" she told her "And Regina" she added looking over to Regina who stood by a little boy who she didn't recognise so she presumed it was Henry that Emma had told her about.

"That'll have to wait" Gold said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Cora asked.

"More strangers have entered the town" he explained looking at Jenny and Gibbs "It seems they are looking for you" he told them.

TBC…

**As I said like only one chapter and maybe an epilogue left, I'm not sure, any suggestions?**

**Please review.**


	10. of family, friends and farewell

**Sorry for the wait, I hope you guys like this ending. i want to say a big thanks to Fashiongirl97 for everything she's done for this story, she's an amazing writer and artist if you look at the front cover you'll see for yourself and she's also been an amazing friend to me.**

Chapter 10

Everyone marched through Storybrooke and to granny's where the team had been told to wait until Jenny and Gibbs were brought to them.

Snow and Charming were walking in front of the whole group, hand in hand, smiles on their faces as they walked through the town, Emma walked behind her parents, Neal alongside her. Then walked Jenny and Gibbs, both still feeling like they were on cloud nine, Gibbs arm placed gently around her waist. Cora and Regina walked closely behind, both liking seeing Jenny, their daughter and sister so happy, having found her happy ending.

At the back of all the people walked Rumpelstiltskin, hobbling with his cane, he missed Belle, he wished she could member who she was so he wasn't alone, so he could have someone to care for and care for him, Bay or Neal didn't want very much to do with him, he needed her, maybe after all of this he would try and talk to the blue fairy about helping him come up with a cure.

Soon they reached granny's, all stopped outside and turned to face Jenny and Gibbs, "They are in there, would you like to go in first, explain things to them?" Snow asked, knowing that their friends would better hear it from them than from strangers.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded with a small smile, taking Gibbs' hand in hers and they both made their way inside of the diner, both couldn't help but smile at the sight of the team sitting in a both with coffee and burgers, Tony flirting with Ruby who was slouching provocatively near him.

"Jenny…Gibbs" both looked up to see Abby running towards them with open arms and before they knew it they were pulled into a hug "We were so worried about you" she told them "Especially you Gibbs" she said "I mean disappearing out of nowhere like that"

"Can't breathe Abs" he choked out, suddenly worried about Jenny and if she was being hurt and if so would that affect the baby.

"Sorry" Abby said sheepishly as she let them both go "Gibbs" she said hitting him on the arm gently "How could you not tell us you were going to Storybrooke after Jenny" she told him.

Jenny was a little bit shocked "You knew I was here?" she asked the young Goth as they went over to the table to join the rest of the team, ignoring the new group of friends they had made who came in and sat at individual table, Emma, Neal and Regina sat with Henry who'd been in there with a hot chocolate, Snow and Charming sat together meanwhile Rumple and Cora sat together.

"Yeah" Abby nodded as she slipped back into the booth next to Tim "Gibbs asked me to trace your phone call, isn't that how he found you?" she asked her.

"Sure" Jenny nodded with a slight shrug of her shoulders as she sat down next to Ziva in the booth and Gibbs pulled up an extra chair.

"I'm glad to see you are okay, I must say that when Anthony and Abigail told me about your disappearing act I was very worried" Ducky told Them both.

"The trip was unplanned, I got a call saying I was needed down here" Jenny told them "My mother" she said looking over to Cora who sat with Rumple. "Needed me and so did my sister" she said looking at Regina, who looked up to see her sister looking at her and gave her a small smile.

"So why did Gibbs come?" Ziva asked the question that no one else was brave enough to ask.

"Because I thought it would be a good time to meet her family" Gibbs told them with a small smile and Jenny smiled too.

"Wait are you two together?" Tony asked with a grin on his face, oh the money that he had won.

"Yes, have been for months now" Gibbs said as Jenny reached out and entwined their hands together and squeezed lightly, telling him that she wanted to tell them about their other bit of news.

"We also have something else to tell you" Jenny started but Abby cut her off.

"You're getting married" she squealed.

"No" Jenny shook her head feeling Gibbs' hand stiffen and the thought of marriage, neither had thought of it. "At least not yet" she added after a moment. "I'm pregnant" she told them with a smile.

"That's even better" Abby squealed almost jumping a little in her seat and before they knew it the whole team were taking it in turns to congratulate them.

…..

Many hours later they had all decided to stay one more night and then leave early the next morning, the team deciding to take a room at granny's, Jenny and Gibbs still stayed at Rumples house.

Jenny woke in the early hours of the morning, her mind plagued with thoughts of the future to come, she should have thought about what Sec-Nav was going to say when he found out about this, she having a relationship with one of her employees and was pregnant, she was probably going to get fired, might have to move.

She looked over to the man at her side, Jethro, he was so good to her, loved her so much and for reasons she didn't understand, now he had given her a child, she was carrying his child, he'd lost a child before so she couldn't get rid of it, not that she really wanted to, she wanted this child as much as he did, she just needed to clear her head.

Leaning across the bed over to her partner "I love you" she mumbled to him before pressing a kiss to his forehead and then slipped out of her bed and slipped on a pair of shoes and then grabbed Gibbs' oversize coat and slipped it on before walking out, closing the bedroom door closely behind her.

She then walked through the house, trying to avoid as many of the creaky floor boards as she possibly could and walked out onto the streets of Storybrooke, soon she wondered around enough to find the harbour, she stood against the wall looking out at the ocean, her hair flying around behind her in the breeze, the salty air of the ocean filling her lungs.

"I knew I would find you here" Jenny turned, her heart beating a mile a minute in her chest, there stood in front of her was Regina.

Jenny gave her a small smile "I needed to clear my head" she explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

Regina nodded "It's been a long three days" she said, both feeling rather awkward, they hadn't spoken for years. "How have you been?" she asked her.

"I've had my ups and downs" she told her "How about you?" she asked.

"About the same" Regina told her as they both wondered to the nearby bench and sat down "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you" she told her sister "Magic, I just….its like a drug that I can't stop"

Jenny shook her head "A wise man once told me saying sorry is a sign of weakness" was her only answer, her hand subconsciously going to her stomach as she spoke of the father of her baby.

Regina looked at her like, it was the most stupid rule ever but she didn't want to start another rift, "Will you come see us?" she asked, "Now you know where we are, now mother has her senses back?" Regina wanted to get to know her sister again, wanted to get to know her niece, help her with magic.

"I don't know" Jenny responded honestly " I would like too though" she said with a smile "I mean I don't know how I'm ever going to explain magic to the baby without your guys help, showing her where she came from, where I came from"

"You're lucky to have him you know" Regina told her sister.

"Mary Margaret told me about Daniel" Jenny told her, reaching out to take her sisters hand "And believe me I know how lucky I am to have Jethro, I let him go once, I'm not going to make that mistake again" she explained.

"I've missed you Jennifer" Regina told her bringing her sister in for a hug.

"I've missed you too" Jenny told her.

…..

"You all packed, ready to go?" Gibbs asked Jenny from where he stood by the boot of her car, hours later when everyone was getting ready to leave and go back home.

"I think so" She said with a small smile before pressing a quick kiss to his lips "Just one last goodbye?" she asked him, he only nodded.

Jenny then walked over to the line of people on the side of the road, she went over to Snow "Thank you so much for being a great friend" she said both women sharing a small hug.

"Look after your little girl, have fun in raising her, something I never got to do" Snow told her, giving a little look to Emma.

The redhead nodded before moving on to Regina and hugging her and assuring her that she would come back soon and visit, then she moved on to her mother "I'm sorry Jennifer for all I've done" Cora told her daughter.

"Don't be" Jenny replied "If you hadn't sent me away I wouldn't have met Rumple who took me to a world where I met a man that was a great father to me, who raised me as his own, I wouldn't have met Jethro, the love of my life, my family" she said looking at the team and Jethro, all the people she loved.

"I love you Jennifer" Cora said hugging her daughter for a moment, the love in her heart overwhelming her and almost bringing her to tears, she then let Jenny go "Come back and see me , I want to see my grandchild at least once" she told her.

Jenny nodded "Of course", Jenny then came to the last person in the line, Rumpelstiltskin "Thank you for bringing me here" she told him.

Rumple gave her a small smile "It was written in the future" he told her "You'll be back" he added with a smile. "You're a powerful women Jennifer, you and Jethro have the most powerful magic of all, this means that that little girl is going to be more powerful than you realise, you'll teach her well"

Jenny pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before following Gibbs to his car and she got in, Gibbs closing the door behind her before running around the driver's side and getting ready to go.

Soon a procession of NCIS cars drove through Storybrooke and out of the sleepy fishing village.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked looking over to see Jenny looking out of the window as if lost in thought.

"I'm fine, just a lot has happened in the last couple of days" she told him with letting out a breath as she looked at him with a little smile.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded entwining her hands with his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, telling her that he was there, she wasn't alone and that she never would be.

"You know, my dad still lives in Stillwater" he told her after a minute making them both laugh.

The end….

**I hope you guys liked this, please review, I don't think there will be another NCIS Jibbs Once x over from me, unless anyone has any requests. **


End file.
